Black Static
by Galaxy Bluebird
Summary: She unknowingly became a dark obsession to the man in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

I like to watch her sleep.

I usually sit on the green chair in the dark corner of her room.

The moonlight makes her porcelain skin shine. I watch as her chest rises and falls and her inky purple hair is sprawled out on the pillow. Most of the time she sleeps on her back. If her back is hurting her or she has a stomach ache she sleeps on her stomach. Sometimes she sleeps on her side. I like it best when she sleeps on her side. Preferably facing me.

I've been following her for a while now.

Lurking in the shadows watching her every move.

Sometimes I think she knows someone's watching her. I can tell by the way her shoulders tense or when she double checks to make sure no one's there.

I'm always there. But she never sees me.

The first time I saw her she was with her team. They were on a mission in the village I was hiding in. When I first looked at her she didn't really catch my attention. It wasn't until she walked past me.

It was the way she smelled...

She was covered in dirt yet she still smelled like vanilla. But what hit me the most was that she didn't smell like blood or death. A smell that every shinobi has. Yet, she didn't have a drop of it. Every time I would see her in that village I would walk close to her yet she never had that smell.

So I began to watch her and I realized how pure and innocent she really was. She would never lose her temper and was always smiling.

Ever since that day I haven't been able to stay away from her. She was like this soft light that never seems to go out. All my life I've been running from the light. Fearing that it will expose my true self.

But she was welcoming...

It wasn't a light that blinded me like Naruto.

It was warm.

I like how pure she is. How naive and innocent she is. She loves her family even though they resent her for being weak. She forgives them each time they hurt her. And every day she tells them she loves them.

I have never met someone quite like her.

Sometimes she angers me. How can she be so happy, and let everyone walk over her.

Part of me wants to ruin her. Taint her in black because she's too white. Make her stop smiling and being nice to everyone.

Sometimes I imagine what it will be like to cut her creamy skin. I want to see the tears in her eyes. I want to hear her scream in pain. I want to cover her white porcelain skin in blood red.

Maybe I'll cut a piece of her hair and keep it to remind me of her.

I once touched her hair.

It was only for a brief moment while she sleeping. It felt like silk.

I don't know why I've become so engulfed in her. She's always in my thoughts like a parasite. Maybe If I killed her I will be left in peace. I would rid the world of her presence.

It was on a Thursday night. I was going to kill her. I went into her bedroom while she was sleeping. She was sleeping on her back. I walk close to her and had my katana out and ready. But before I could do anything she opened her eyes and looked at me.

It took me by surprise, she never woke during the night. Her eyes were full of fear. She feared me. I smiled. I saw her begin to reach for the kunai she kept under her pillow.

I swung my sword and cut her hand. But surprisingly while I was only looking at her one hand she used the other one to grab another kunai and cut my face.

I stumbled back and she tried to run. But I couldn't just let her go. So I grabbed her leg and dragged her closer to me. She put up a fight and I hit her on the head. She was knocked out.

At this moment I could kill her and be done with it. She was underneath me. For the first time I touched her face and it was as soft as I had imagined. Her toxic smell hit me and I knew I couldn't kill her. Not yet at least.

I picked her up in my arms and took her away into the night. Hiding in the shadows I took her to a place where no one will ever find her. A place where she can finally be mine.

000

 **SOOO this came out darker then I expected it too. Idk how I feel about it. Well anyway, I hope you liked it. I thinking about making more chapters of it but I'm not sure. Should I leave it a one-shot or continue it? Tell me in the reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

She's been sleeping for five days now.

I put her under a genjutsu so she wouldn't wake up during the trip here. Were in the middle of the woods in a cabin, somewhere in the mist country. They won't find us here.

I laid her down on the bed and moved a chair to the other side of the bed by the window. I take a sip of the scotch I found in the cabinet. My hands and clothes are covered in blood. The moonlight makes it glow. I sigh, remembering I have to handle that problem.

I stand up from the wooden chair and walk out of the bedroom. It leads to a huge room. In the middle of the floor lays a dead elderly man. The owner of this intricate cabin.

I walk closer and see he has bled everywhere. I sigh, "Why did you have to bleed so much? Your staining the wood" I say. The long dead man doesn't answer. I stare at him for a couple of seconds, he doesn't have any family photos so no one will probably miss him. I should probably get rid of the body before it bleeds more and starts to stink up the place.

I drag the body outside and dump it in the woods. A good distance from the cabin and let the scavengers eat it. Circle of life. I walk back to the cabin as the sun begins to rise. I walk into the cabin. I look at the floor and see all the blood. Maybe I should wake her up and make her clean it.

I walk into the room and see her still sleeping. I walk to her and release her from the genjutsu. She stirs and opens her eyes. As soon as she looks at me I push her off the bed. She lands painfully on the floor. "Get up," I command. After a couple of moments with wobbly legs, she stands up. I grab her arm and forcefully lead her out of the room.

She pales when she sees the blood. She looks back at me and notices the blood on my clothes and hands. "Clean that up," I order. "W-What?"

"Clean up the blood! Are you deaf?" I turn around and begin to walk back toward the bedroom but stop before I enter. "And don't bother trying to escape. I cut off your chakra and put a seal on the cabin." I hear her begin to run toward me. I walk into the room and slam the door in her face.

I half expect her to bang on it and yell at me. But she doesn't. I hear her light footsteps walk away. I strip off my clothes and walk into the adjoining bathroom and take a shower. I get out of the shower and get into bed. It still smells like her. I bury my head deeper into the pillow, in the distance, I hear her move around the cabin. I quickly fall asleep.

I awake a couple of hours later to complete silence. I get out of bed and walk out of the room. The first thing I notice is how clean the cabin is. It smells better too. I walk around the cabin trying to find her.

I find her next to the fireplace. She's curled up in a ball next to it. Sleeping again? She just slept for 5 days. I notice her clothes are covered in dry blood. I walk around the cabin and see she organized everything also. I walk back to her, I lightly kick her with my foot but she doesn't even stir.

She did all this and she has no chakra. Of course she's exhausted. I walk to the kitchen and notice on the table is a plate with food. Trying to buy her freedom? I pick up the plate and look at it. I turn to the doorway and see her standing there, staring at me with fearful eyes.

"I-I d-didn't know what y-you liked... So I m-made you r-riceballs" she whispers. I continue to stare at her. I walk with the plate in my hand towards her. She becomes confused as I continue walking toward her. I stop when I'm in front of her and throw the plate against the wall.

She gasps as it shatters and dirty's the newly cleaned wall and floor. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know you mixed cleaning chemicals into it" I say in a calm voice. She looks at me fearfully. "Do that again and I will slit your throat" I whisper and walk away from her.

I walk back to the bedroom and grab my jacket and katana. I walk to the front door open it. As I do I hear her silently crying from the kitchen. I scoff and leave.

I go out into the woods and train for a while. After I killed the snake and my brother life had become so boring. Confusing too. Learning that my brother slaughtered my whole family to defend the village angered me. My next plan was to go there and kill everyone.

But that would be like spitting on his legacy. He was a hero and no one even knows it. For a while, I stopped my plans because of her. But now she's here with me now. I can destroy it and not care.

I smile at the thought of making the elders beg for mercy as I kill them. The thought of it excites me. Taking from people the thing they cherish the most. Such a fragile thing human life is. So easily taken and its like they never existed.

Watching as the light goes out of their eyes. And their warm blood splatters my skin. It's a rush. Its the only thing that makes me feel anything anymore.

After a while, I stop training and go into town. Disguised of course. I walk around the shopping district and pick up some food at random stalls. I remember she always used to cook at home. I stop at a clothing stall and see all the kimonos. Her old clothes are stained with blood. I point to five different kimonos and pay the old lady for them.

I walk back to the cabin and go inside. As soon as I do, I see a flying kunai coming at me. I swiftly dodge it and she tries to swing at me again. I punch her in the stomach and she falls. "Your gonna have to do a lot better than that if you want to kill me Hyuga" I state calmly and walk to the kitchen. I set down the food and begin to put it away.

I stop when I hear her sobbing. I sigh and walk to her. "Is crying your answer for everything?" She's on the floor hugging her knees crying her eyes out. "P-Please let me go U-Uchiha-san... I want to g-go h-home..." she whispers. I continue to stare down at her. "I'm not letting you go," I say and walk back to the kitchen. She lets out another sob as I do. I grab the bag of clothes and throw it at her.

"Get cleaned up." I walk to the bedroom and lay down on the bed. Suddenly not hungry anymore. I hear her cry for a while before she walks in and quietly walks into the bathroom. She comes out a while later. My back facing her, I half expect her to swing at me again.

But she doesn't. I have my eyes close. I hear as she quietly gets into the bed. She lays on the far edge of the bed. I open my eyes and see she has her back to me.

I don't know why she's mad at me. If anything I should be mad. She did try to kill me twice today.

Her hair is cascaded down her back, some stray strands reach out to me. She has on one of the new kimonos. The familiar vanilla smell reaches my nose. I want to grab her and force her into my arms but I know she will only be angrier at me if I do.

Soon I hear her soft snoring. How can she sleep in the same bed as the man who kidnapped her? I close my eyes and find myself falling asleep quicker than usual.

I awake when I hear banging. I turn to my side and see she's gone. I get out of bed and walk out of the bedroom. Immediately I spot her at the front door trying to pry it open.

I don't know why but I get so angry when I see her. I grab her and push her to the ground. "I told you I put a seal on the cabin. You can't leave even if you tried!" I yell. She stands up and begins to hit me.

I push her down to the floor, I'm on top of her trying to get her to stop. "Let me go Sasuke! I don't want to be here! I want to go home! I don't want to be anywhere near you!" she yells.

Something in me snaps and I raise my fist to punch her. But before I touch her cheek, I miss and punch the floor right next to her head. She stops squirming. My fist makes a hole in the floor. She looks up at me fear in her eyes. I hate that look on her.

"Stop asking to be let go..." I whisper. Tears gather in her eyes. I never realized how much she cries. Maybe she only cries when she's with me. I look down at her. Her pale lavender eyes stare into my black ones. "You're never leaving me" I whisper, I don't know if I'm trying to convince her or myself. She shuts her eyes and bites back a sob.

Do I make her that miserable? Does she hate me that much? She was the only person I never wanted to hate me. I stand up and leave her on the floor crying.  
000

 **SO a lot of you liked the first chapter so I decided to continue it. Although I don't think its as dark as the first one. Writing a dark story is harder then I thought. Anyway... I hope you liked it! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

She hates it when I come home covered in blood. I think it reminds her that at any given moment I could snap and kill her.

We've fallen into a daily routine. Ironic isn't it? Every morning I wake up to the sound of the shower running. While she's showering I get dressed and sit at the kitchen table cleaning and sharpening my kunai's.

She comes into the kitchen and cooks breakfast while I do. We eat breakfast together and I leave. I come back later in the day and we have dinner together then go to sleep. Most days I bring her back something. Usually books so she won't get bored. I think she's slowly getting used to my presence.

We don't talk much. But we both prefer the quiet anyway. I stand up and take my plate to the sink and wash it. I walk toward the front door and put on my gear. I look up when I hear soft footsteps walk toward me. "Are y-you by chance going into town?" she asks softly.

"What do you need?"

"P-Paint."

"Paint?"

"For the w-walls" she points to the bloodstained wall. She has been trying to get the stain out but it's still there. "What color?"

She steps back and looks around the room thinking. "W-What color do you t-think will look nice?"

I could care less.

"Yellow?" I suggest. I almost chuckle as I suggest it.

She smiles and fights back a giggle. "Like 'The Yellow Wallpaper'"

She turns away from me and continues to look around the room. "How about green?"

I look around the room and picture it green. "Soft green," I say remembering the color of the couch in her room. She nods her head.

"Ok, I'll be back later." I open the door and step out of the cabin.

A couple of hours later I walk back to the cabin with two cans of paint. When I enter the cabin the smell of sugar and cinnamon hits me. I set down my things and walk to the kitchen. As I do I hear soft humming. I stop at the doorway and see Hinata taking something out of the oven. She sets the baking pan down on the counter.

It all seems eerily familiar. Childhood memories of my mother flash through my mind. She always used to hum while she cooked too. She was particularly fond of baking. Itachi shared her love of sweet things also. I look back at Hinata and see her roll the dough out for another batch.

I've gotten used to her presence now. I know that when I come home she will be there. I know its bad to get used to things. Especially good things. Because that's when they usually end. I walk away from the kitchen before she could see me.

Over the next couple of days, I distance myself from her. Well, more than I already did. She tries to talk to me but I only give her one-word answers. I leave before she wakes up and come back late.

Sometimes during the day, I find myself wondering what she is doing. I get angry at myself for thinking about her. The more she invades my thoughts the less I wanna see her. I don't want to want to see her.

I'm sitting in a tavern having a drink while listening in on conversations. You would be surprised at the things you could find out in these places. I look up when someone suddenly sits down next to me.

Its a man. He has messy brown hair and a huge bald spot on the top of his head. His clothes are filthy and he reeks of body odor and alcohol.

"I think you should buy me a drink," the man says. I scoff, who does he think he is? I reach for my katana. "Is that so?"

He leans in close to me, "I know who you are..." he whispers. I narrow my eyes at him, it takes all of me not to slam his face on the table. "I know your Sasuke Uchiha, wanted missing-nin... I know you're staying in the large cabin outside of town in the woods. But most importantly... I know you have the Hyuga Heiress... Now, If I was you I would buy me that drink."

"Bartender, another beer," I say still looking at the man. The man smiles, showing his rotten teeth.

000

I walk into the cabin and throw the mans beaten body in the middle of the floor. Hinata almost yells in surprise. She was on a ladder painting when I walked in. She climbs downs, her clothes are covered in green spots. "W-What happened?" she asks scared as she looks at the man. She wipes her hands on a dirty dishrag as she crouches down to get a better look at him.

"He knows who we are and that we have been staying here... Did you see anyone looking into the windows or lingering around?"

She shakes her head. I pick him up again. "W-Where are you going?" she asks as I begin to walk, she follows me. "To the cellar. I'm going to find out exactly what he knows" I say and open the door that leads to the basement.

I turn back to her and see the worry look in her eyes. I don't say anything as I go down the steps and shut the door.

After two hours of torture, I find out everything I needed to know. He had been spying on Hinata for the last couple of days when I wasn't around. He didn't find out who we were until he saw me come home and saw the Uchiha symbol on my clothes. He was a drunk who didn't have any friends. So the chances of anyone else knowing are low.

I walk back upstairs. I find Hinata sitting on the floor hugging her knees. She looks up at me and I see familiar tears. "Did y-you have to hurt him so m-much?" she whispers. For a couple of moments, I stare down at her.

"He had been spying on you for the last couple of days. He thought you were a helpless blind woman. He was going to break in and rape you. Don't have sympathy for him" I say in a calm voice.

I walk past her and go to the bathroom. I take off my shirt and turn on the water. I am about to take off my pants when the door suddenly opens. It's Hinata.

"How can you kill someone and walk away like its nothing? How can you so carelessly take someone's life from them?"

"I told you, he deserved it."

"But its not only him Sasuke. Every other day you come home covered in blood. You take people's lives and don't think twice about it."

"Whats your point?"

"... Stop killing people... You of all people know what its like to lose family... Stop putting others through that pain..."

I walk to her until I'm practically a few inches away. I notice her tense up but she doesn't move back. She surprisingly doesn't look away from my gaze either.

"Don't you dare ever bring up my family to me again" I whisper. Her eyes widen as I push her back and slam the bathroom door shut.

000

 **To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! It really means so much to me! I hope you liked it! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

She reminds me of all the things I've lost.

I've been thinking about my family more than I usually do. Being around Hinata so much as reminded me of the last time I was with my family. And I find myself missing them.

I miss my mothers soft singing and humming while she cooked and cleaned. I miss my father strong presence and the image of him sitting in the head of the table reading a newspaper. But most of all I miss my brother. The happiness and joy I felt when he would come home from his long missions. I would wait for him at the door and tackled him when he came. I miss going outside and playing with the rest of my extended family. Aunts and uncles. Cousins of all ages.

They are all dead now.

It's scary when I think about how lonely I truly am in this world.

The once strong and powerful Uchiha clan all killed in one night.

Now I'm the sole survivor.

I open my eyes and look at my side. Hinata is facing me, her eyes are closed. Her soft snoring fills the room. I turn to face her and watch as her chest slowly rises and falls.

She's the only person I have in this world. And she hates me.

I don't blame her.

I would hate me too.

I took her from her home. I took her from her life. Her family. Her friends. I stole her and her powers. And I locked her inside a wooden cabin. I'm surprised she hasn't tried killing me again.

She looks beautiful when she's sleeping...

That's why for a long time I wanted to kill her. I wanted her to sleep forever. She isn't sad or happy. She isn't worried about living up to her name or wondering if she is going to hold back her team. She's just peaceful.

But being around her these last couple of weeks I've learned that she can be just as beautiful when she's awake. When she smiles. Or laughs. When she's humming while she walks around the house. Or when she tells me about one of the books she's reading.

Sometimes I feel guilty for what I do to her. For making her cry. Making her miserable. Hurting her with words I don't mean.

I wonder if she can ever forgive me. I hope so.

I reach out and touch her hair. I softly run my fingers through it. She leans into my touch. I smile.

I watch as her dark eyelashes flutter and open revealing her pale lavender eyes. I still have my hand on her head. "Please don't touch me" she whispers. I retract my hand. "I'm sorry" I whisper. She turns to the other side of the bed with her back to me.

I want to reach out and touch her again but I know better. I turn my back to her and close my eyes. Willing myself to go to sleep.

Despite my many tries to go back to sleep, I am not able to. I decide in the end to get up and start my day. I leave before she wakes up and go training in the woods for a while.

000

(Hinata's point of view)

The blood won't come out.

I continue to scrub Sasuke's shirt with soap but its stained. Just like the rest of his clothes. I sigh and throw the shirt in the washer and shut it. I start the machine and open the dryer. I take out the clothes and begin to fold them.

I stop when I come across one of my kimonos. It's the purple one, my favorite. It has a red stain on it. It must have stained when I washed my clothes with Sasuke's. I sigh and fold it. I put all the clothes in my arms to take it upstairs. I turn around and see the evidence of Sasuke's torture from yesterday.

A single wooden chair and straps. I walk closer to it and notice something on the ground. Is that his hair? What is that fleshy thing on the other end of it? Oh my god. Is that part of his scalp?

As soon as the thought crosses my mind the smell of it all hits me. I cover my mouth to stop myself from throwing up. I run up the stairs and shut the door. The memory of the man's agonizing screams rings in my head.

I drop the clothes on the ground and run to the bathroom. I make it there in time to empty the contents in my stomach.

000

(Sasuke's point of view)

By the time I come back to the cabin it's already 2 in the morning. I slowly go inside and take off my shoes at the door. I creep into the bedroom and walk to the bathroom to wash up before I go to sleep but as soon as I touch the bathroom door the lights turn on.

I silently curse my luck. I turn to Hinata, she's sitting up on the bed looking at me with tired eyes. "Sasuke..."

"Yes?"

"Where have you been?"

"Training."

"Until two in the morning?"

"Yes."

She gets out of bed and walks to me. "You left before I woke up."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Are you avoiding me?"

I look away and don't answer. She sighs.

"Have you eaten at least?"

"...No..."

"I'll make you some food but you have to do me a favor first."

I look up at her surprised. She looks calm, not her usual anxiety filled self.

"What is it?"

"Clean up the mess you made in the basement. I don't have the stomach to do it."

I stare at her for a couple of seconds. Is she threatening to starve me if I don't clean up? She's supposed to be the prisoner yet she's bossing me around. Do I want to argue with her and make her do it?

"Okay." I walk out of the room and she follows behind. I grab the knob to open the door to the basement. "Is there anything you want in particular?"

I look at her and shake my head. "Anything is fine." I open the door and go downstairs.

I come back upstairs an hour later after cleaning up. I walk to the kitchen and see her setting up the table. She looks up at me, "Could you wash up first?" she asks while looking at my clothes. I nod my head and walk to the bathroom for a quick shower.

At least she asked. My mother would chase us out of the kitchen with a butcher knife if we weren't already cleaned up.

I walk back to the kitchen with fresh clothes and damp hair. I sit down in my usual seat and she sets down a plate of food in front of me. I wait for her to sit down before I begin to eat.

She chuckles. I turn to her. "My family would have a fit if they knew I was having dinner at three in the morning."

"My mother would have a fit if she knew I had the nerve to walk into the kitchen before getting cleaned up."

She giggles. I haven't heard that sound in a long time. I should try to make her laugh more often.

000

 **To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! It really means so much to me!. I hope you liked it! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

She sleeps closer to me now.

Not by much. But compared to sleeping an inch away from the edge, its an improvement.

We've been talking more also. Becoming friends. At least I think so.

"Do you ever miss your family?" she whispers. Were both in bed facing one another. A fair distance away from each other. The question surprise's me.

"All the time..." I whisper honestly.

She smiles, "Even your brother?"

"Especially my brother."

"What was he like?"

"Soft-spoken... patient, a bit philosophical. He cared about everyone. He sacrificed his own happiness for the village. He was a hero..."

She smiles, "he certainly was..." she whispers. After that, we both close our eyes and let sleep overtake us. I dream of Itachi. And for the first time in a long time, it's a happy dream.

000

(Hinata's point of view)

We start off our morning routine like usual. I shower and cook breakfast while he gets his things ready. I set a plate of food in front of him and sit down. He thanks me and begins to eat. I begin to eat also.

Sasuke scares me. He always has. Even when we were children in the academy.

My father taught me from a young age that I am better than all the other children because of my eyes. 'The all-seeing eyes'. One of our greatest strengths relies on our ability to be able to read people with a single look. With one look we could learn all your secrets and your hidden thoughts.

Ever since the first moment, I laid eyes on Sasuke Uchiha I saw a darkness in him. Even as children he had that look. And time has only intensified it. You don't need all-seeing eyes to know that in a single moment he could snap your neck with no remorse. Sometimes just being in the same room as him could make you choke. The dark aurora that he gives off could make even the bravest people tremble in fear.

But lately, I've noticed I don't get scared anymore. The weeks spent with him have made me face my biggest fear. Being with someone who can kill me at a moment's notice and have no chakra has made me braver than I ever was.

I've learned how to see past his darkness. His walls of rage that he wears as armor. I see a lonely boy who wants desperately to be loved but doesn't know how.

He finishes eating and takes our plates to the sink and washes them. I watch his back as he does. He finishes and walks out of the room. I hear as he walks to the front door and puts on his gear. I stand up and walk to him. He looks up at me. "Do you need something from the market?"

I shake my head and continue walking to him. I stop when I'm in front of him. I hug him. He tenses. "Be safe" I whisper before pulling away and walking out of the room. I feel his confusion as I do. I walk back to the kitchen and finish cleaning up.

I begin to walk toward the bedroom but stop in the middle of the huge room when I look at the front door. It's slightly open. I could have easily missed it. My breath gets caught in my throat. He left it open by accident. He must not have noticed. I walk to the door and pull it wide open. The fresh air hits my face as tears gather in my eyes.

It's been two months since I've been outside. I hesitantly step outside the cabin. Half expecting to be hurt in some way. But nothing happens. I take another step and feel the warm sun hit my skin. I smile.

I choke back a sob. I haven't felt this warmth in so long. I look around for Sasuke but I don't see him. Immediately my legs begin to run as fast as they can. They hurt after not doing any real exercising for almost two months but regardless they still run. I wish I had my chakra, then I could have lept in the trees and not be out in the open.

But then everything suddenly stops. I stop moving. I feel something grabbing my waist, stopping me from running any further. I turn and am met with familiar blood red eyes. "Where do you think you're going?"

000

I haven't seen him a while. He doesn't come home anymore. He leaves for days and I don't know where he is. I'm worried he won't come back.

Sasuke hasn't spoken to me since the day I tried to escape. I feel like I'm going crazy. It's been a month yet I've only seen him three times. He comes at least once a week. I don't see him when he does. I don't know how but he always manages to come when I'm asleep.

The only proof of him ever being here are the new supplies he leaves on the kitchen table. But other than that there isn't a trace of him. I never thought I would miss him laying next to me in bed at night, but I do.

Is this my punishment? Isolation? Not talking to me? Refusing to see me?

I almost feel guilty for trying to leave. And it angers me. I shouldn't be the one that is sorry.

I lay in bed. Alone of course. I listen for any sound that he might come but their's nothing. I wish I could use my bloodline. Then I would see him coming. But I'm in the complete dark.

I close my eyes and feel familiar tears. I guess that's all I'm good at. Crying. Its what my father always told me. But right now I don't care. I'm alone. I'm all alone. The tears streaming down my face seem to be the only source of warmth left in this wooden prison.

I awake a couple of hours later. At first, I keep my eyes shut trying to find the reason for my sudden awakening. I feel the bed shift. Immediately I open my eyes. Although its still dark I see the silhouette of someone sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"S-Sasuke?" I whisper. He turns to me, the moonlight from the window making his skin look lighter than it is. "Your back..."

"Only for a little while."

"Why? Can't you stay?"

"No. I have to go do something."

"Please stay Sasuke... I-I haven't talked to you in so long. I feel like I'm going crazy being alone here all day."

"I have to go."

I reach out and hug him. "Please stay..." I whisper and fight back tears. He sighs, "...only for a while" he whispers. I smile and we both lay down. I have a tight grip on him. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Probably not."

I hang onto him harder. He is surprisingly warm. I bury my head in the crook of his neck. I missed his smell. "Will you promise me something Sasuke?"

"What is it?"

"Please be back before I go to sleep tomorrow."

"Hm."

"P-Promise?"

"...Promise..."

000

(Sasuke's point of view)

I wake up a couple of hours later to the sound of Hinata's soft snoring. I look down and see she still has a tight grip on me. The sight of her makes me smiles. I feel guilty for leaving her alone for so long but I didn't have a choice.

I'm busy doing jobs. I've been saving up money. We've been here too long. We need to get out of here. They are looking for her. It's only a matter of time before they find us. We have to find a new place. One last job then we leave.

I have to get going. I should have already left earlier. I look down at Hinata again. I give her one final kiss on her forehead and get out of bed careful not to wake her up. I take one last look at her sleeping figure and leave the cabin.

I walk to the familiar tavern and go through the back exit that leads to the basement. I walk to the old woman sitting behind a wooden desk.

"Back already?" her voice is raspy from years of chain smoking. "Anything good that's nearby?" I ask. She chuckles, "the Mrs finally yelled at your ass for being out so much? I would have kicked you out the house for good if I was her" she says and she goes through a stack of papers.

She pulls one out, "Ah, this one should be a walk in the park for you. And you won't even have to leave town" she hands me the paper. I look down at it. I read the name, 'Kai Lee' on the corner of the sheet is a picture of an older woman. 111, 280 yen for her head. "What does she do?"

"Kidnaps adults and kids to harvest all their organs. She's a horrible person." I nod my head, "Okay, I'll take it." I walk out of the dusty old basement and read over the sheet twice before I burn it in the palm of my hand. It said she likes to visit nightclubs and bars.

There is a club near here that's open all day, maybe she would be there? I go to the club and walk inside. Despite it being eight in the morning the club has a decent amount of people. Most of them still drunk from the night before.

I sit at the bar and look around for her. Soon enough I spot her. I finish my scotch and mentally prepare myself. I take off my jacket and walk to her. Please not let her be a toucher.

I stand next to her, immediately she looks up at me. "Hello there" I greet. She blushes and smiles at me. "Hello handsome," she says and touches my arm. Just my luck. I give her a small smile.

"Whats your name?"

"Kai."

"Hello, Kai."

A couple of hours later and she's dragging me to her house. She keeps trying to kiss me but I keep pushing her away. If we weren't in public I would have killed her already. I pretend to listen to whatever she's saying.

We, at last, make it back to her house. It's in a secluded location. Looks like my luck isn't complete shit. We go inside and she makes me sit down on the couch while she gets us more drinks. Her last moments will be spent drunk out of her mind.

She comes back and hands me a glass of scotch. I don't even get to half of it before she sits on my lap and begins to attack my neck. I roll my eyes and take out a kunai and stab her in the neck. I push her off and she falls to the floor.

She stands up to run but falls again. I sigh, it's pointless. I hit her in a major artery, she will be dead soon. When she stops moving I look at her and make sure she's dead. I cut her head and put it in a wool bag. Now to go back and collect my money.

I stand up and stretch. I am about to walk out of the house when I hear something. What the hell is that? The strange thing isn't the noise. It's from where it's coming from. I crouch down and put my ear to the floor. It's coming from underneath the floorboards.

I rip off the carpet and see at the edge of the room a trap door. I walk to it and open it. Under it is a staircase that leads deeper into the ground. Curiosity gets the best of me and I go down.

I light a candle and walk down a dark hallway. On the end, I could see a room with fluorescent light coming from it. I almost trip. I look down and see a long-dead man on the floor. Rats are picking at him. I resist the urge to throw up. I cover my nose and continue to walk to the room.

I walk to the middle of the room where a white sheet covers whatever is making the noise. I rip off the sheet and my heart drops.

Well... Shit...

000

(Hinata's point of view)

When I woke up Sasuke was gone. I'm not surprised. But I am a bit happy. He's coming back today. I spend my morning dancing around the cabin cleaning everything.

Currently, I'm in the kitchen cooking up a feast. Its been a while since we ate together. I smile and I put the roast in the oven and set the timer. I stop what I'm doing when I hear the door. Am I going crazy or was that the door? He never came back this early.

I walk to the door and see Sasuke standing there. I smile, I am about to jump into his arms but stop when I notice the look on his face. He looks like he's seen a ghost.

I have never in my life seen Sasuke Uchiha scared. If someone told me that Sasuke Uchiha knew what fear was I would laugh in their face.

"S-Sasuke? Whats w-wrong?" I ask hesitantly and walk closer to him. I notice some blood on him. But that's not unusual. "A-Are you hurt?" Worry begins to fill me. "Hinata I need your help" he whispers. "With w-what?" He doesn't answer.

I step closer to him begin to reach out to touch his cheek but stop. He looks down. I follow his gaze. I uncover his cloak and my eyes widen. In Sasuke's arms is a sleeping baby.

000

 **To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! It really means so much to me!. I hope you liked it! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

She looks like a mother.

She hasn't let go of him since I brought him two weeks ago. She won't even let me touch him. I look over at her. She's cooking us dinner, with one hand she stirs the pot and with the other she carries him.

I once tried to hold him. She was in the bathroom and he started crying. But before I can pick him up she swooped in and took him. I don't really mind. I'm no good with kids.

I think she's worried I might taint him. I don't blame her for keeping him away from me.

He doesn't have a name. Neither of us has approached the subject of what we are going to do with him. Sooner or later we're going to have to. But for now, she seems happy. The happiest she's ever been since she came here. She doesn't even complain when I don't come home or if I come back with blood on my clothes and shoes.

I continue to sharpen my katana. He looks at me from over her shoulder. I catch his gaze, he smiles at being caught looking. He looks to be about six months. He has dark black hair and a pale complexion. He has wide dark eyes, in another life he could have been my son.

Hinata sets him down in a highchair I built. Its made of wood and painted with the leftover green paint from before. Hinata puts down my plate of food and his. She sits down next to me, he is between us.

I finish eating and take my plate to the sink. "I'm going to go train for a while," I say when I finish washing the plate. I leave the room and go to the front door. I put on my gear and leave the cabin.

I walk to the familiar tavern. I sit down at the bar and order a drink. I look around the bar for the old woman's face but don't see her. Soon enough a woman walks up to me and offers her body for the night. I turn her down but many replace her. I sigh, this is why I hate coming here at night with all the other alcoholics.

I am about to walk out of the bar when I finally spot her. I walk to her. It's the same old woman who usually gives me jobs, she chuckles when she sees the expression on my face.

"Remind me not to ever meet you here at night," I say and sit down in front of her. "Poor baby. Having beautiful woman all around you willing to do anything for you" she jokes. I sigh, "do you have any new information on Hinata Hyuga's investigation in the leaf?"

"Nothing new, they suspect that someone from the land of lightning took her because of what happened when she was young."

"Do you know who is on her rescue team?"

"Her old team, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji."

"Shikamaru and Neji?"

"Yes. You have to get going, boy. Those two are too smart for their own good. If they even walk in this direction her old team will be able to pick up on her scent."

"I know... Any news on who the baby's parents are?"

"Nope, I don't know where she could have got him either."

"Hm," I stand up to leave. "You know this isn't just going to go away right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The search for Hinata. She's the Hyuga's heiress Sasuke. They will never stop looking for her."

"I know..."

She sighs, "good luck boy. Your gonna need it." I turn around and leave the tavern. I walk back to the cabin and quietly walk inside. I take off my shoes and walk to the bedroom.

I expect to see Hinata and the baby sleeping but they aren't. She's sitting up on the bed with him in her arms. I stand in the doorway and notice she's talking to him. I try to listen in on what she is saying. I smile when I notice she's singing him a lullaby.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns to brass,  
mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, mama's gonna buy you a billy goat."

She stops singing when she notices that the baby has fallen asleep. She smiles softly, "My little angel... Don't worry Itachi your mother will always protect you no matter what..." My smile drops.

What did she just say?

"Hinata?" I call out as I walk to her. She looks up at me still smiling. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"Did you... Just call him Itachi?"

Her smile widens, "That's his name... He's named after his uncle" she says and looks fondly at him. I sit down on the bed next to her.

"Hinata... You know we can't keep him, right? We have to find his parents and give him back..." I whisper gently. Her smile drops and she looks up at me. Her face is blank for a couple of seconds before she smiles again.

"Your such a kidder Sasuke. We are his parents. Isn't that right Itachi." she says happily.

"Hinata?"

"I mean look at him! He looks just like you! Maybe the next baby we have will look more like me" she says with a giggle. I give her a small smile. "Hinata? Can I hold him?" She looks at me surprised. I hold out my hands. "I am his father after all." She smiles, "Of course. Just be careful not to wake him" she says as she hands him over.

I take him and hold him close to me. I stand up and begin to back out of the room. "Sasuke? Where are you taking Itachi?" she asks as she stands up.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"You know this isn't our child, right?"

"What are you talking about Sasuke? Of course he is! You're his father and I'm his mother."

I take another step back. "Hinata... I'm not his father and your not his mother. His name isn't Itachi either. This child isn't ours..."

She begins to shake her head and grip her hair. "No..." she whispers. I take another step back. "Sasuke give me Itachi. You're going to wake him. You know how hard it is to get to go back to sleep."

I shake my head, "Hinata..."

"He is ours Sasuke. You found him all alone in that basement. You said it yourself. If his real parents cared about him he wouldn't have been there" she steps closer.

"Hinata, you know she could have kidnapped him. His parents are probably worried sick about him. They are going to want him back at one point. We can't just steal him from them"

Hinata steps closer. "They don't have to know. No one has to know... This is what we've always wanted Sasuke... A family. And now we have one... We aren't alone anymore Sasuke. I don't have to listen to my father constantly insult me for not being enough. And you won't be alone anymore..." she whispers. Without me realizing she has gotten close to me.

She reaches her hands out and touches both of my cheeks. She has tears in her eyes but she smiles. "Were a family Sasuke and no one's going to separate us..." she whispers. She grabs my arm and leads me back to the bed. We lay down, our foreheads practically touching. The only space between is the baby.

She shuts off the light and quickly falls asleep. I open my eyes and look at her. She has a faint smile on her face and dry tears on her cheeks.

I don't know who is crazier... Her or me?

000

 **I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story. Well if you guys still like it let me know PLEASE. To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! It really means so much to me!. I hope you liked it! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

She is all the things I hate in one.

Right down to the way she walks. The air of formality she gives. One look at her and you would know she is the heiress to a prestigious clan. Pampered all her life and not knowing what it is like to go hungry.

Her angelic looks. Her soft voice and hair. Not a single scar on her ivory skin. Innocent in every way.

Despite the hardships, she still remains undamaged.

Perhaps that is where my anger stems from?

How could someone who was verbally and physically abused most of her life still be that perfect? Still that innocent to the world?

It isn't fair...

That's why I wanted to kill her. I wanted her to hate me. Curse my name in the next world and haunt me. I wanted her to feel some sort of anger. Some sort of evil.

I did worse than kill her. I locked her up in a wooden cage and took away her chakra, her worth. I made her a prisoner.

I wanted to taint her. I wanted her to become a monster. I wanted her to become like me.

Maybe she is already tainted?

Maybe she is just like all the other Hyuga's is hiding her true self behind stark white eyes.

Fooling me into believing she is someone better than who she is.

Maybe I can't taint her because she is already the blackest black. But hides underneath soft whispers and angelic smiles.

Today was not a good day. Three days ago I left for a job that was not supposed to take more than 5 hours tops. Turns out the person I was chasing was tipped off and ran.

I chased him through the whole country. I finally found him hiding in some poor farmers home. Long story short I ended up hitting a kid before I got the guy. A normal ninja would collapse from my Chidori. But for a 10-year-old farm boy, it killed him instantly.

The sound of his mother's cries keeps playing in my head. It isn't the first time I heard a mother cry out like that just like it isn't the first time I killed a child. But this is the first time it felt so real. This is the first time I felt guilty about killing someone.

I froze as I saw her run to him. His eyes lifeless. Dead on impact. My left hand and arm covered in his blood. Everything felt so real. In his mother's face I saw Hinata and in her arms, I saw Itachi. I saw for the first time what I truly did to people when I killed their loved ones.

I quickly ran and got the guy. I felt satisfied when I chopped his head off in one strike. Hating him for pushing that boy in front of me. I walked out of the house with his head in my hand. Even when I was miles away I could still hear his family's sobs.

Their sorrow and grief. It all hit me like a ton of bricks.

I walk to the cabin with a heavy heart for the first time. I look down at my left hand. His dried blood coating my skin.

His mother's sobs ring loudly in my ears. And his lifeless body flashes through my mind. My heart begins to race as the dried blood begins to burn me. I begin to run as fast as I can to the cabin.

I run into the cabin and immediately go the bathroom. I rip off my clothes and get into the shower. I begin to scrub my body till its raw with freezing cold water.

But no matter how hard I scrub I still see the blood and no matter how cold the water is my hand is still burning. I hear banging on the door. But I ignore it. I continue to try and wash off the little boy's blood from my arm.

I sit down on the floor of the shower as I feel the cold water surround me. I grip my hair as memories of my family's massacre play in my head. My ears ringing with the mothers cries. Matching my own when I was a child.

After an hour I get out of the shower. I look down at my ripped clothes. I kick them out of the way and pick up a towel and wrap it around my waist and leave the bathroom.

I walk into the bedroom and go straight to the cabinet where I keep my clothes. From the corner of my eye, I see Hinata sitting down on the bed. She's bouncing Itachi up and down on her knee trying to get him to stop crying.

I pick up random clothes and shut the drawer, I turn to her. "Leave I'm getting dressed" I'm in no mood for her or Itachi's annoying crying. She narrows her eyes at me. "Where were you?"

"None of your business."

"You were gone for three days."

"Get out."

"No."

I glare at her but she doesn't back down. "Fine have it your way." I drop my towel and she immediately looks away. I smirk in victory and get dressed. As I tie my pants she walks up to me.

I glare at her.

"Where were you?"

I want to yell at her. I turn and begin to walk away from her. "I already told you-" I begin.

"Were you with another woman?"

That stops me in my tracks. I turn around. "What?" I hiss.

She shoots daggers at me. "Were you with another woman?"

Is she serious? Is she honestly asking me that? All the shit I went through today and she thinks I was busy chasing some cheap piece of ass.

"Answer me."

"Of course not!"

"Why did I find bright pink lipstick marks on your white collared shirt?"

That must have been the last woman I killed. I forget her name. Usually, it's easier just having them lower their guard by getting close to them before killing them. I never thought twice about it.

"Probably some woman I killed."

She narrows her eyes, "then where were you for these past three days? You said it would only take a couple of hours."

I feel like hitting her for being ignorant. "I was working! You know that thing I do to get money while you get to lounge around here all day!" I yell.

"Loung around?! I don't even have time to sit down with Itachi and having to clean up your messes of blood and dirt you always bring into the house!" she yells back while pointing to the red spots my boots dragged in.

I sigh in frustration, Itachi's cries only get louder with our yelling. "Hinata I am in no mood to deal with your shit today"

"You never are Sasuke... Name one time in these past weeks that you have even been in the same room as me and Itachi for longer than an hour..."

"I'm busy with work!"

"Your too busy killing people is not a good excuse!"

I turn around finally sick of her shit. I slip on my boots. "Where are you going now? You're going back to 'work'"

I don't answer her as I grab my katana and leave the cabin. Slamming the door shut.

I run into the woods and begin to train. Striking down all the trees near me. I continue like this for hours. Exhausting myself till I'm practically out of chakra. I collapsed on the floor and shut my eyes for a couple of seconds. But open them again as the images of earlier play. I look at the carnage around me as I try to catch my breath. After a couple of minutes, I stand up and begin to walk back to the cabin.

Although I hate to admit it. What Hinata said was right. I haven't been around at all these past couple of weeks. And after seeing what I did today I don't even want to leave their side for the next couple of days.

As I'm walking to the cabin I get a weird gut feeling. I begin to walk faster. I want to run but I wasted too much chakra while training that I can't. My heart drops as the cabin comes into my eyesight. What catches my attention is the fact the door is open. And on the porch is Hinata holding Itachi tightly while crying.

Suddenly the mother's cry's ring in my ears again. Despite my body protesting, I run to her. "Hinata whats wrong?" I ask out of breath. I move her hands out of the way and look at Itachi. I breathe a sigh of relief to see he is fine.

Although the moment is short lived when I notice the blood on her hands and clothes. I look past her into the house and notice a stream of blood coming out from the door.

Wordlessly I push the door fully open and walk in. A couple of feet in front of the door I see a dead man. "Hinata what happened?"

I turn to her. She's crying. "I-I don't know. I was with Itachi downstairs and I heard the d-door open. I thought it was you so I went upstairs but it w-wasn't you. I got s-scared and then h-he kept asking m-me questions. And he k-kept getting closer to me and tried to grab me and I p-panicked."

She begins to freak out. I reach out and hug her. "I d-didn't mean to hurt h-him... I just wanted h-him to l-leave and stop asking q-questions..." I look back to the man and see a discarded kunai near him. She must have taken one of mine at one point.

How did he even get in? My chakra. When I was training I drained too much of it and in result, the seal must have broken. I look down at Hinata. She is crying hysterically. Itachi looks at me and Hinata confused.

"I d-didn't mean to kill h-him..."

All these tears just because she killed one man?

"Hinata it was in self-defense" I try to comfort. I look back at the man specifically at his face. Why does he look so familiar? I move away from Hinta and walk towards the man. I crouch down and take a closer look at his face.

"Hinata? Do you know who this is?"

She quiets crying and walks towards me. She crouches down next to me. "H-He said that he w-was looking for his f-father. It must have been the old m-man's son-" she stops suddenly and her eyes widen in realization.

"Hinata you just killed one of the Raikage's counselors..."

She gasps. "Well, now we really do have to leave." I turn to her but her face is pure sadness and horror. But most of all I see guilt. She feels guilty for killing someone. This must be the first time she has ever killed anyone.

I guess Hinata really was innocent as she seems. She really was perfect. That's all over now... She's tainted...

000

 **Sorry, it took me so long I re-wrote this chapter three different times. I'm finally happy with this result. To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! It really means so much to me!. I hope you liked it! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

She's lost in her head. Probably swimming in a sea of guilt.

I look down at the man. "If he's a counselor I'm sure we can get a heavy sum for his head," I say. She turns to me, "how can you be thinking about money at a time like this?"

I turn to her, "we are going to need money since were leaving" I say and turn to the bedroom. She quickly shuts the front door and follows behind me. I open the closet and take out two duffle bags. One of them empty, I put down the one that isn't empty on the bed.

Hinata lays Itachi down on the bed and opens the bag. She gasps, "this is full of money!" I open some drawers and begin to take out some of our clothes and put them inside the other bag. She turns to me, "where are we going to go?"

I sigh, "I'm not sure. But we have to get out of here before they come looking for him." She grabs my hand stopping me from packing. "I'll pack the clothes and anything else we might need, you should go collect the bounty."

I nod my head, "I shouldn't take more than an hour."

"I'll have everything ready by then."

I take off my katana and hand it to her. She looks at me confused. "Even if you aren't used to fighting with a sword this naturally has my chakra infused into it. Making even the smallest hit count significantly. If you run into trouble use it."

She hesitantly takes it. "Thank you..." she whispers while looking down at it. I walk past her and go to where the body is. I cut the head off like I have a hundred times before. I put it in a wool bag before walking out of the cabin.

I walk into the familiar tavern. I scan for her face. I find her at the bar having a drink and laughing with a couple of friends. I walk to her. "What are you doing here?"

I look down at the wool bag, she follows my eyes and immediately knows I am there to collect a bounty. "Twice in one day? Such a hard worker! Well set it down on the counter and we'll have a look at how much its worth." She pats the counter. "We should go somewhere a bit more private"

She laughs, "What? Everyone here has seen a severed head before darling." She reaches to grab the bag but I stop her. "I really think you're going to want to keep this bounty away from the public eye."

Her face becomes serious as she gets the hint. She nods her head and stands up. I follow her behind the bar to a private back room.

I set down the head on the table and she uncovers it. "Is this a member of the council?" She turns to me, "Your supposed to be under the radar Sasuke. Killing a member of the council is outrages even for you."

"Who said I killed him?"

"...The Hyuga did this?"

"It was an accident."

"I've heard that before."

"She didn't mean to."

"How can you accidentally kill someone? Especially when you have no chakra?"

"He broke in and she panicked."

"You know if they find out they will have her killed."

"I know... How much can you give me?"

She sighs, "good news and bad news. Good news is, this guy has a pretty big sum on his head. The bad news is, he has a big sum around here because he was actually a good guy. He really did do all he could for the little people here."

She sighs, "Its a shame really. One of the few guys who actually cared about people like us." she says as she takes out money and begins to count it.

"Do you have any news about where the leaf is with Hinata's investigation?"

"Unfortunately I don't." She hands me the money, "be careful Sasuke. Especially now that your traveling." I take the money and leave the room and tavern.

(Hinata's point of view)

I walk out of the cabin and onto the porch, I drop the two bags on the floor. I cradle Itachi as I look out into the distance. My eyes searching for Sasuke.

I fight back more tears as I try to ignore the smell coming from the house. A few slip. I quickly wipe them away as I notice Sasuke walking toward me.

"Any trouble?" he asks. I shake my head. He grabs the heaviest duffle bag and swings it around his shoulder. "Do you want me to carry him?"

I look down at Itachi, his eyes are trying to stay open. "I'll manage," I whisper. He opens a duffle bag and takes out one of his sweaters. He wraps the sweater around me and Itachi so that half of his weight is carried on my shoulder.

"How much money did you get?"

His eyes meet mine, I know he can tell that I was crying.

"Not much. He was a bad man already so other bad guys didn't really want him dead. I was told you just made life a lot easier for the little people."

Hope passes through me. Killing people is bad. No one should do it but, it feels better knowing that it was someone who was hurting other people. Knowing I made life easier for other people makes this burden not so bad. "Really?" he nods his head. I turn to the cabin that had been our home for the past six months.

In one movement Sasuke lights it on fire. Burning the wall I spent hours painting, burning Itachi's high chair, burning the bedroom we spent nights sleeping next to each other.

Its all gone now. Nothing more than ashes. I turn to Sasuke, he's already looking at me. It isn't till then does it hit me exactly how many memories I have with this man.

How many confusing emotions I have for him. I hate him and I love him. I find him cold and I find him comforting. I want to kill him and I wanna hold him. The line between love and hate has long ago blurred to me. I no longer know what side I stand on.

We have an unworded agreement. I'm not sure exactly what that agreement is but I know that he will be there. No matter what. To kill me or love me.

I look into his black eyes. A darkness in them that I will never fully understand. They will follow me everywhere. I can't escape them. It's comforting in some weird fucked up way.

Knowing you won't ever be alone. For someone who fears loneliness its comforting. He begins to step closer but I don't move away or look away.

I feel his lips cover mine and it isn't till then do I finally shut my eyes. My first kiss was given to the man that took my life and gave me new meaning.

His kiss was soft. No sexual meaning behind it all. I pull away when I feel the strike of something hit me suddenly. For a couple of seconds, I thought that he had finally killed me. He lowered my guard with a kiss just like he did to all those other women.

"Sasuke you..." I mumble as I hold his arms to steady myself.

"I gave you your chakra back..." he whispers. I look up at him. "You need to able to defend yourself." I almost want to reach up and kiss him again but before I can he pulls away from me.

"Let's get going."

000

 **I know this one is short but I should be updating again pretty soon so stay tuned :)**

 **To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! It really means so much to me! I hope you liked it! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

She's crying again.

Its so quiet I could have missed it for the sound of the wind outside the tent. Slowly I open my eyes and look over at her. She has her back to me. I watch as her shoulders slightly shake.

We've been traveling for about three days now. I forgot what it was like sleeping on the ground. Itachi is on her other side sleeping on top of our clothes to cushion his back.

I look back at Hinata as I hear her soft cries. I wonder what she's crying about today? It seems like each day she cries about something different. Whether it be her family or her guilt.

I wonder if she is going to leave me soon. She has her chakra back now. She can sneak away and run back to the leaf with Itachi.

I would be lying if I said the thought of her leaving didn't hurt me. I have gotten used to her warm smiles and soft laughter. I don't want her to leave but I don't think I can force her to stay anymore.

She's sad. And I don't know how to make her feel better. I don't know what words to say to her to make her feel less guilty for what she did. I already lied to her and tried to tell her she's a hero. Yet she still feels the same.

I did this to her. If I hadn't left the house that day then she wouldn't have had to be the one to kill him. I shouldn't have lost my temper and left. I shouldn't have used up all my chakra and left her in danger to the outside world. I should have protected her.

She continues to cry. And I am powerless to stop it. For the first time in my life, I wish I knew what words to say. But I don't. I don't know what to say.

So I do the only thing I could think of. I inch close to her and hesitantly rest my hand on her hair. She tenses at my sudden touch. "Don't cry" I try to command but instead it comes out in a weak whisper.

I move my hand away as she turns to face me. Her cheeks are wet and her eyes are red.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm."

"How do you sleep at night? Knowing you killed all those people?"

"..."

"Don't you feel guilty?"

"...Why would I have any reason to feel guilty?"

"...Your a monster Sasuke..."

"...I know"

I close my eyes, signaling to her that I don't want to continue the conversation.

000

I awake to something pulling my hair. I open my eyes and stare back at small black eyes. Itachi giggles at me happy at his success of waking me. He climbs on top of my chest. I try to close my eyes again still tired. But soon enough I feel his little fingers begin to poke and touch my face.

I open one eye and look at him. He giggles again. I sigh and slowly sit up. I pick him up and leave the tent. Might as well start the day since he won't let me sleep. I look back at Hinata but she's still sleeping, no point in waking her.

I step outside into the fresh air. I look down at Itachi, ironically this is the first time I have been left alone with him. It's pathetic I know but usually, Hinata doesn't even let me hold him let alone leave him with me.

"Well, I can't go training with you with me. Although your uncle always used to take me even when I was your age" I chuckle as I think back. Itachi smiles sensing my good mood. "Your mother will threaten to starve me if I did that. So we're gonna have to wait until you at least start walking."

Memories of Itachi taking me to his training sessions flash through my mind. "Your uncle really was one of a kind..." I whisper. I look down at Itachi, his huge eyes stare into mine. "One day when you grow older I'll tell you all about him. This world will try to convince you that he was nothing but a killer. But you will know the truth."

I pick up my katana and with one hand strap it around my waist. "Since we can't go training we'll just go explore the woods around here. Maybe find breakfast." With that, I walk further into the woods with Itachi.

About an hour later I walk back to the campsite with some birds eggs and freshly killed deer dragging behind me. Itachi was surprisingly well behaved. Didn't cry once and got quiet when we began stalking the deer. Now he's babbling in baby talk. I pretend to agree with whatever nonsense he says. It's hard to ignore him and not say anything.

As I enter the campsite I expect Hinata to be up and waiting for us but she isn't. I set down the food and go into the tent. She's still in bed. Itachi squirms out of my arms and goes to Hinata. He tries to wake up Hinata like he did me but she doesn't move.

I try to shake her awake. But as I touch her I notice how warm she is. I push back her hair and touch her forehead. She's burning up. "Hm... Sasuke? I'll get up right now and make breakfast..." she whispers. "Hinata, you have a fever. Go back to bed."

She doesn't protest as she turns over and goes back to sleep. I pick up Itachi and leave the tent. I step outside and look at the deer and the cooking supplies. "Well, Itachi looks like its just you and me."

(Hinata's point of view)

After a couple of hours, I wake up feeling refreshed. I sit up in the tent and notice both Sasuke and Itachi are gone. I stand up and leave the tent. As I walk outside I smile.

Sasuke is laying on a log with Itachi on his chest. They are both sleeping. I walk towards them as I near them Sasuke opens his eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Much better than before. I just needed to catch up some sleep to replenish my energy."

"We've been traveling non stop I should have thought about how it was affecting you."

"Aren't you tired from traveling?"

"I'm used to it."

I look down at Itachi and softly pet his hair. "Did he behave himself?"

"Yes, he didn't cry once."

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"We can't run from the Leaf forever..."

"I have yet to be caught."

"That's because you were by yourself. Now you have me and Itachi slowing you down."

"What are you saying Hinata?"

I sigh. "Maybe its best if Itachi and I go back to the leaf..."

He sits up careful not to wake Itachi. "What? Why would you even suggest that?"

"Sasuke if we get caught. You are going to be executed."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"If you want to leave... Then leave..."

"Sasuke I-"

"I'm not going to keep you here anymore Hinata. In fact... I think its best if you leave..."

My mouth drys and the speech I have planned for days slips my mind. He wants me to leave?

"Fine. Ill pack Itachi and my things-"

"No."

"No?"

"You're not taking Itachi."

I look at him surprised, his eyes suddenly become cold. "You know I can't leave him! You've only taken care of him once you don't know how hard he can be and-"

"Then I will learn... He is the only thing I have left in this world. Unlike you, I don't have a family waiting for me at the leaf. If you take him then I will have nobody else..."

"That's not true Sasuke!" I feel tears sting my eyes as his words begin to sink in. "You have friends in the leaf who care about you!" I yell out to him trying to get some sort of reaction out of him instead of this blank face.

"I care about you. But that doesn't make you want to stay, does it? Just like I couldn't make you stay in that cabin... You can't make me stay in the leaf..."

He stands up and walks toward me, warmly cradling Itachi as he does. He stops a couple of inches in front of me, one small movement and we will be touching. I close my eyes as he moves forward expecting him to kiss me again but instead I feel a soft tap on my forehead. I open my eyes and he smiles sadly at me.

"...Goodbye Hinata..." he whispers. He steps past me, I look down at the ground as I hear him gather his stuff. Soon I hear him begin to jump on the trees. I listen as his steps fade away into the wind.

000

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! It really means so much to me! I hope you liked it! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
